Cub
Name: Cub Gender: Male Animal: Bear Relatives: Pop (father) Episode Count: 39 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 2 Deaths: 35 (29 From episodes, 2 from Kringles, 1 from HTF Break short, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Havin' a Ball First Death: Havin' a Ball First Victim: Lumpy from Rink Hijinks Voice Actress: Dana Belben (2000 - 2004), Ellen Connell (2005 - present) Character Bio A very young light brown bear, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child. He's the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes are unlike those of the other characters, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters, but he does die and get injured a lot. He has appeared and died much more in the series than his father. And usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wandering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards, like the time Cub was sucking on an electric razor as if it were a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cubs despair. It is considered that Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a seashell. Cub rarely survives in the series and his deaths are usually very gruesome, painful and ironic. The only episodes that Cub didn't die in along with Pop are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, and Just Desert. And the ones without Pop, he also survived in Rink Hijinks and I Get a Trick Out of You. Also the episodes where Cub survived but was injuried were A Hole Lotta Love, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, and A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two All three of these were with Pop. Cub's deaths generally involve tools, machinery or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters twice. Lumpy was his first and only victim from "Rink Hijinks". In the Halloween episode, ''Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although you could argue this was really the Demon's kill, not Cub's. He has shown an interest in fire trucks seen from the episode, As You Wish. The "Collect Them All" section reveals that Cub is lactose intolerant as he's seen eating the orange sherbert, drinking grape juice, and eating a popsicle. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not favor him well in "Kringle Train") and cooing. He usually seen licking a lollipop as seen in "See What Develops", and "A Sucker for Love". Cub is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been off a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop had also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, when Pop & Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone, it could possbily be Cub's dead mother. Cub Episodes Starring Roles *Havin' a Ball (with Pop) *Treasure Those Idol Moments (without Pop) *Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Pop) *Rink Hijinks (without Pop) *Snip Snip Hooray (with Pop) *Water Way to Go (with Pop) *Let It Slide (without Pop) *Hello Dolly (with Pop in the background) *Stealing the Spotlight (with Pop) *And the Kitchen Sink (with Pop) *Doggone It! (with Pop) *A Hole Lotta Love (with Pop) *Read 'em and Weep (with Pop) Featuring Roles *It's a Snap (without Pop) *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (without Pop, but with Pop on DVD Only) *Class Act (with Pop) *I Get a Trick Out of You (without Pop) *From Hero to Eternity (with Pop) *Don't Yank My Chain (with Pop) *Sea What I Found (with Pop) *Easy For You to Sleigh (with Pop) *Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Pop) *Mime to Five (with Pop) *Letter Late Than Never (with Pop) *Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Pop) *A Sucker For Love Pt.1 (with Pop) *A Sucker For Love Pt.2 (with Pop) Appearance Roles *Flippin' Burgers (with Pop) *Ipso Fatso (with Pop) *Concrete Solution (with Pop) *Who's to Flame? (with Pop) *As You Wish! (with Pop) *Gems the Breaks (with Pop) *See What Develops (with Pop) *Aw, Shucks! (with Pop) *Wingin' It (with Pop) *Can't Stop Coffin (with Pop) *Just Desert (with Pop) HTF Break Roles *Chore Loser (with Pop) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by Lumpy who is in a gurney. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Crushed by a boulder rolling towards him (idol-induced). #Chip Off the Ol’ Block: Impaled/cut by various pieces of glass. #It's a Snap: Bear trap clamps down on his head. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from explosion caused by Flippy. #Snip, Snip, Hooray!: Throat ripped to pieces by an electric razor in his mouth (Which Pop switched on without realising). #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Water Way to Go: Torn to pieces by an outboard motor - remains then eaten by seagulls. #Let it Slide: Is cut in two by Lumpy's antlers after floating towards a waterslide exit. #Hello Dolly!: Gets hit by a fire hydrant's spouting water, smacking him into a wall (idol-induced). #Stealing the Spotlight: Head explodes from the heat emitted by Lumpy's bright lights. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Kringle Presents: Electrocuted after drooling on an electrical miniature train track. The train then plows through his head. #From Hero to Eternity: Accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid. #And the Kitchen Sink: Put in a bath tub with the water running and drowns in when the tub fills up. #Ipso Fatso: Run over by Disco Bear on a treadmill. Sniffles also died this way. #Doggone It: Attacked by Whistle the dog. #Concrete Solution: Crushed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. #Sea What I Found: Eyes burned off by the sun's rays magnified through a telescope. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke along with Pop. #Who's to Flame?: Crushed by a ladder. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: A stick of dynamite in his mouth explodes. #As You Wish!: Burned, hit by a fire truck, and run over by Lifty & Shifty's van. #Gems the Breaks: Splendid's heat rays disintegrates him. #Mime to Five: Impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Crushed through the mail slot in a box by Lumpy. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of a plane. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A bottle of hair tonic hits his head, which makes his hair grow, and his head cut in half by Pop's hedge clippers. #Read 'em and Weep: Head crushed after being hit with a shovel many times by Pop. #Can't Stop Coffin: Crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #HTF Break - Chore Loser: Mutilated by a dog and his ripped body parts and organs are splattered on the window as Tetris pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped inside, causing him to suffocate. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops to Cub until they eventually cut him to pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and starts pushing a button on it to make it spin. It spins so hard that when it touches Cub, it pulls off half of Cub's skin. Cub falls on and is impaled through the chest by the top. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed by Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) Seen in comics #Making a good bleed: Killed by Lumpy when he is ejected from his car. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #A Hole Lotta Love: Pop accidentally pushed him down the well. #A Sucker for Love, Part One: Lollipop stuck on face, and face pulled off by Pop. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 1 (Rink Hijinks) *Petunia – 1 (Read 'em and Weep) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *In the Internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub was in a certain episode, but Pop was not in the episode. But in the TV series Pop and Cub are always together. *According to the episodes of "Snip Snip Hooray!" and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he's seen without his hat and he has auburn hair. *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy more than he does by Pop. *In From Hero to Eternity, And the Kitchen Sink and Concrete Solution, he was the last to die. *In Read 'em and Weep, his frames change like the directions of Lumpy's antlers. *Panda Moms baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *Both of the episodes where Cub is hurt but not killed have the word "love" in their titles (A Hole Lotta Love, and A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Two). *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second smoochie and Cub's first one. While Pop survives, only Cub dies in this Smoochie. *Similar to Handy, Cub doesn't seem to mind if other characters die or get injured. In Don't Yank My Chain he is laughing when Handy is being dragged along by a train, in Rink Hijinks he tore Lumpy's heart out and hugged it, and in Who's to Flame? he didn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters